Bane
Bane is a supervillain located primarily in Gotham City, his true name unknown and his origins shrouded in mystery. Ruthless, violent and of iron-will, Bane will stop at nothing to terrorise the denizens of Gotham to achieve his own goals. History Early Life Bane's unknown father led a revolt in Santa Prisca, a revolt which was violently put down and for which his father was executed. His mother was placed in Santa Prisca's most infamous prison, Peña Duro, which is where Bane was born. Having grown up in a harsh, violent and testing environment, Bane quickly grew to be hardened by his experiences. In prison, he grew in size as he trained his body, but also expanded his intellect as he gathered all the knowledge he possibly could. He shared his prison with three others who would become companions of sort, one of them being an American from Gotham City. Bane got to hear legends of Gotham, of the fresh vigilante known as 'Batman' who rules the Night. He became filled with determination and lust to prove himself to the world, and Gotham seemed like the perfect trophy. Venom and Prison Break While still in prison, Bane became the subject of experimentation for a wild new drug, simply known as 'Venom'. The other trial 'participants' perished, but Bane, having honed his body to extreme condition, survived and became stronger than ever. It was this moment that solidified his own status, and caused him to become 'Bane'. He planned a prison break with his fellow companions, and stole not only Venom, but its very formula. A New Beginning Once out of Peña Duro, Bane began making a name for himself as a ruthless and violent mercenary, willing to do whatever it took to complete the mission. He would use this profession to gather resources and men, for his eventual future plan involving Gotham. = Year Zero Bane would eventually decide to head toward Gotham and seek the Bat that haunted its moon-lit streets at night. By defeating Gotham's Guardian and conquering the city, Bane would conquer his own fears and prove to the world his invulnerable status. When landing in Gotham, he decided to send out several cells of sleeper agents to observe and gather information for him. Bane contacted Maroni and struck a deal with him, intending to use Maroni to further his own intentions in Gotham. Bane had struck a separate deal with Carmine Falcone, playing the both of them against each other, both of them unaware. Powers and Abilities Powers Venom Usage: Bane's use of the super-steroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and stamina. His body's healing abilities are also augmented to a degree. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity. * Superhuman Strength: The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to low superhuman levels, depending on how much Venom is injected. Bane has been shown to be stronger than Batman even without the Venom, and while injected is able to bend thick steel. When Bane injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 2 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 3 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. However, Bane's upper limit can be increased by improving upon Venom itself. As it stands, the current formula is rudimentary. * Peak Human Reflexes: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can react just as fast as the fittest human can. Able to react as fast if not a margin faster than Batman, Bane has fought many opponents while applying his tactics and supporting his massive frame. * Peak Human Speed: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can run as fast as the fittest human can. Running on par with Olympic runners, Bane can support his weight while maintaining a high rate of speed. * Superhuman Stamina: Under the effects of Venom, Bane can fight almost forever. As long as he can continue to pump Venom into his veins he can continue fighting indefinitely. While on a single dose of venom Bane has fought many battles for many hours and never seemingly stopped. * Peak Human Durability: Under the effects of Venom, Bane's body is more resistant to physical injury than normal humans, augmented to the highest limit of human potential. He is durable enough that if someone with a wooden baseball bat struck him, the bat would break against him. He can withstand powerful blows from metahumans, multiple bullets and explosions. With mere scratches and bruises, Bane has withstood extreme torment at the hands of his enemies. With the use of Venom, Bane's already enhanced durability increase to considerable levels. * Accelerated Healing: Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Bane is also highly intelligent; Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known."26 In prison, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a genius, as well as one of Batman's most intelligent foes. * Photographic Memory: Bane has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Within one year, he is able to deduce Batman's secret identity. * Polymath: Despite the absence of a college, high school, or even primary education as a result of incarceration, he has completely memorized all the facts in countless encyclopedias and books during his time in Peña Duro. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. * Multilingualism: Bane teaches himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, English, Farsi, Dhari, some Urdu, 27 and Latin. * Escapology: Bane is challenged only by Batman, Nightwing, and Mister Miracle in the arts of escaping and infiltration, and has managed to break out of Peña Duro (which is arguably the most heavily fortified prison in the world) as well as various maximum security centers, including Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. * Martial Arts: Bane is a highly formidable combatant who has not only mastered, but also created several forms of martial arts. Though less skilled than the likes of Batman or Lady Shiva, Bane's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable opponent for any non-meta and many metahuman foes. * Tactical Analysis: He is also highly devious (he crafts the escape from Arkham Asylum of all of Batman's enemies), and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals (such as Sun Tzu's "The Art Of War" and Karl von Clausewitz's "On War") to memory. Weaknesses Venom Overdose: If Bane happens to overdose on Venom, he will temporarily go into a feral state in which his physical abilities increase tremendously, but he himself becomes little more than a mindless monster. Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad Category:Gotham Category:Batman Villains